SubtleHints The story of Naru and Mai
by SubtleHints
Summary: Eighth chapter's up! This story contains one shots that showcase Naru/Mai relationship. No overall summary, but please do read it. :
1. Mai, where are you?

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt**

**This is my first Ghost Hunt fanfiction. So please be gentle with the critics LOL!! Hope you like this. And Naru's may be a little OOC but please bear with me for this is my first attempt at Naru/Mai **

He glared at the innocent clock for the nth time since 8 o'clock glaring at it for all it's worth, as if the damn thing had anything to do with his frustration. He snapped the black notebook that he concentrated on reading- which proved to be in vain. He's thoughts were somewhere else or rather on someone else. The pretty brunette assistant of his was late.

Yes, Taniyama Mai was late.

It was unforgivable and of course he can't forgive the tardiness of his assistant. She was _his _assistant; she should be where he is.

'_You just want to see her and know that she's not in trouble.' _The tiny voice inside his head said.

"Shut up!" he said out loud.

Surely, talking to oneself wasn't the healthiest thing to do. He pressed his temples hard trying to concentrate. _'or much worse, she could be with someone else.' _

With that, he stood up not bearing the wait any longer. Trouble, he can handle. He can exorcize the damn ghost or burn the damn demon, but if some other guy takes his Mai… the only thing that comes to mind would be murder, and committing murder would be a sin, and especially what it would do to Mai. He did not allow himself to think about that and the murderous thoughts that came with it.

He crossed the room, passing the tall bookshelf which was filled with paranormal research books, and opened the door of his office with much more force than the intended, causing Lin to turn his head. The tall Chinese man stared at him putting on a blank expression.

Lin knew the look on Naru's face, and he knew who was to blame. Inside his head, Lin was honestly happy to find Naru so… affected by someone else's presence, that slowly Naru was letting someone inside his heart, because Lin knew that Naru does have a heart contrary to popular beliefs. Lin knew better than to ask Naru, so he settled for a simple nod and continued towards his office, his tea on hand.

Naru returned the greeting with another nod controlling his expression, he can't break. He turned towards Mai's desk only to see it vacant. The office, he observed was much colder and a little too silent without her. He shook his head as if trying to erase his thoughts.

If he was any other guy, he would have punched the wall due to his frustrations, but he was Shibuya Kazuya, he doesn't throw tantrums, so instead, he pulled his cellphone from his front pocket and dialed Mai's number. After the third ring, Mai answered her phone a little breathlessly.

"Naru?"

"Mai, do you know what time it is?" he asked coolly, his tone crisp.

"I know! I'll get there as fast as I can. I'm already a block away."

He hung up not bother a response. A block away- that's not too far now, is it? With that thought in mind, he went towards his office and tried to close the door gently. He wanted to finish reading the details of their next case so he went back to his chair and opened the black notebook once again.

Ten minutes later, he was still reading the first line over and over again, because his thoughts were still on Mai. Where the hell is she?! Then the door chimed, signaling that someone has entered the office.

"You're late." He said, his eyes fixed on the first line of the article.

"I'm so sorry Naru, I had things to take care of. I'll have your tea ready in a minute." Mai responded in her usual cheery tone.

He could hear her bustling in the kitchen. He heard himself give a sigh of relief and found himself able to read past the first line. After a while Mai entered his office slightly flushed, with both hands securing the tray which had tea and cookies on it. Naru observed that a small paper bag hanged on her right arm. She placed the paper bag aside as she arranged his tea and cookie. He was giving her the death glare the entire time.

Yes, he was relieved to have her in the office (which he doesn't want to admit even to himself) but there was no excuse reasonable enough for her tardiness.

"Explain." He said with his signature demanding and cool tone that Mai felt a shiver down her spine, either from fear of from being too close to him that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Uhmm… I ran some errands" she said nervously as she straightened up to look at Naru. Her big brown innocent eyes seemed to melt his heart (again, he did not want to admit that!) that he almost wan t to stop interrogating her- almost.

"I do not recall asking you to run some errands" his glare seemed to pierce through all of Mai's defenses that it somehow began to crumble.

"You…did not actually 'ask' me to…" she hugged the tray as she backed away as if using it as a shield from Naru. Naru's body reacted to Mai's retreating figure, stood up and started to advance towards her.

"So what exactly was your errand, that seemed to be more important than your job, Taniyama-san?" he asked, or he demanded still staring at her with those gorgeous midnight blue eyes that seemed to penetrate her very being.

Even when she was scared of Naru, she can't help the blush that crept up her face. Lying was never her forte, and she knew that he knew it.

"Well…technically…it was for you…but you didn't really…" Mai said in between steps as she carefully backed away from him. _How could she make such feeble excuse? Does she know how frustrated I was? _Naru thought, _or how worried you were?_ The tiny little voice added. _And all she does now was back away and look innocent?_

Naru's stare was dangerously ice cold and yet heated in a particular way, Mai observed. It was like something was tearing him inside out when you look into his eyes. Mai scurried away when she saw her only way out, grabbing the paper bag.

Naru caught her wrist, and pulled her towards him forcefully and yet gentle enough not to break her.

"You are a terrible liar, Taniyama-san." He said, his voice a little husky. Mai blushed furiously at their close proximity; she tried with all that she had to create a coherent sentence.

"Uhmmm…Naru, the truth is here's your…" her words were drowned into a muffled squeak as Naru brushed his lips on hers.

Mai closed her eyes and sighed, her arms locking gently around Naru's neck, which only drove Naru crazier. Naru pulled Mai even closer, putting his right hand on her back and his left hand twining and untwining her hair. Mai pulled herself closer to him pressing his lips on hers.

At first, his kiss was soft and sweet and as the kiss progressed, it became more passionate, heated, aggressive and demanding. _So much like Naru_, Mai thought contentedly. The kiss lasted what feels like eternity, but Naru had to stop, despite the fact that he was still enjoying himself. But the logical part of his brain said that they needed air, and fast.

He touched Mai's hands that was still locked around his neck and gently unlocked it, clearing his throat.

"As much as I enjoy this position, we badly need the air." He said his voice cool and collected, and yet his eyes somehow still burned with the passion he felt for Mai. Mai blinked a couple of times before she blushed again finally realizing the situation.

"So, you were saying?" Naru raised his eyebrow urging his assistant to regain composure.

"Oh! Your present!" Mai said temporarily regaining herself, handed Naru the paper bag she brought with her when she came in. Naru just stared at her baffled.

"It's so like you Naru to forget your own birthday!" Mai said cheerfully.

"Hurry, open it!" Naru's eyes narrowed down at her but he complied. He opened the box and found a brown colored planner. He pulled it from it's container and opened it. At the front of the planner was a picture of him and the SPR team. Seeing Naru's reaction or rather the lack of reaction, Mai's face fell in disappointment.

"Don't you like it? I could always exchange it."

"This was the reason you were late?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes?" Mai admitted sheepishly. Naru gently placed the planner on his desk, turning his attention back to Mai he said,

"As much as I appreciate your effort in finding this lovely gift, I believe this is a much better present."

He pulled Mai towards him again and softly brushed his lips on hers then pulled back not a minute too soon. Leaving Mai breathless and in a daze.

"Mai, I didn't hire you to stand there, dazed." He said with his demanding tone, but Mai didn't see the smirk that was plastered on his face.

"And I think it's much better you do your job and leave my office in one piece before I change my mind and lock you up here with me." He said staring at her with his eyes that threatened to melt Mai's heart, again.

"Y-yes sir!" Mai said as she hurriedly walked out of his office, face flushed, muttering to herself.

"Be ready at six." Naru called out, with his voice like velvet before Mai slammed the door shut.

This may well be the best birthday he's ever had, and scribbled something on the planner that Mai had given him.

_Kissed Mai for the first time, and will be kissing her more often._


	2. Stay with me

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! Even though I would very much like Naru for myself but sadly, Mai gets to have him.. Oh well, I love Mai so all's well **

**So, this was long over due. Gomen mina! I got busy and well, I really didn't quite like how this turned out to be. I feel like it's boring or something. It turned out too long for a one shot but hey, stories needs details! So anyway, hope you can read and review. No flames please! But constructive criticism is very much welcomed! So here's my second shot at Naru/Mai. Enjoy!**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You will be occupying the guestroom for now, and leave your belongings there. The room's already been prepared for you." Naru ordered Mai around as soon as he walked inside his apartment door with Mai following right behind him.

Mai's brow twitched a little as she held back a retort from the tone of Naru's voice. It wasn't good to shot back a response to someone _kind _enough to let her stay at their place. _I'm a freeloader, and freeloaders should shut up and listen. _ Mai thought then gave a sigh of defeat, _there's a reason for all this._

_**TWO HOURS AGO**_

_Ring…Ring…_

The SPR phone rang it's heart out – if it had a heart, until Taniyama Mai answered it in her usual cheerful greeting,

"You have reached Shibuya Psychic Research, this is Taniyama Mai. How may I help you?"

The elder woman at the other end of the phone frantically told Mai the nature of her call, when she was halfway through the details, Mai's chocolate brown eyes widened as she fought to hold the receiver on her ear.

Naru, who was reading the report of their most recent case, gave a subtle gaze at Mai as she listened to the person at the other line. Naru noted the slow tension building up on Mai's shoulder. Something is wrong.

He snapped the notebook close stood up, and smoothly crossed the living room towards Mai's desk where she was standing, her back towards him. He was close enough when Mai, finally giving out the last of her strength, turned towards him. There was panic in her eyes, tears threatened to fall any moment.

"Naru…" Mai said almost pleadingly as Naru took the phone from her and put it down. _What the hell happened?! If the person at the other end said anything hurtful to cause her so much pain and distress, I would personally…_

His thoughts were cut short when Mai, grabbed onto both of his arms as if needing it for support. She was clutching it with all the strength she had left hoping that Naru could provide her some.

"Mai? Mai, what's wrong?" he tried to soften his voice, but the panic he was feeling somehow crept up and resulted to his usual demanding tone.

"My apartment! Someone destroyed my apartment!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lin carefully walked through shattered glass, and broken furniture examining the state of Mai's apartment. This was no robbery, unless a robber can vandalize all four walls- ceiling included, with words saying 'Help Me' and one saying 'I'll drag you to hell'. This was no joke. They even had to prevent Mai from going inside the apartment. And well, Naru had that covered.

"Do you have anyone who could offer you a place to stay?" Naru asked, like he was just interviewing another one of their clients, but Mai saw the tiny flash of concern in his midnight blue eyes that vanishes as soon as she spots them.

"I have some friends, but…" Mai said hesitantly.

"You're afraid you'd bring the trouble with you." Naru finished her sentence for her. He knew her too well. She would never want to cause anyone harm. _His little trouble magnet_. He shook his head trying to focus on the problem at hand.

"I can stay at Ayako's…" Mai said turning to Ayako who was beside her holding her close.

"I'd be happy to let you stay at my place Mai." Ayoko said sweetly, throwing her a smile. Mai had been like a sister to Ayako and she would never want to abandon her at a time like this. Having her around would also be a blast.

Naru cleared his throat, gaining back their attention.

"Mai." He started and gave a little sigh trying his best to be patient at a time like this. "I want you to stay somewhere you can be protected. And no offense Matsuzaki-san, but you can't properly exorcise a ghost with no trees around." He gave Ayako the full benefit of his blue eyes.

"He's right." Ayako had to agree, with Naru's murderous glare aiming straight at her, she really had no choice but to agree.

"Then where?" Mai asked feeling irritated now.

"Stay at my place." Naru said his voice crisp like he was giving out an order. Surely he didn't mean to say it like that, but still what better protection can she have than him.

"Of course you can stay with Lin, but Madoka is already occupying his guestroom…" he tried to offer.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_And so, I am here, freeloading at his place. What could be worse than living with the grumpy narcisstic Naru?! But then again… I could be with Naru even after work! Maybe I can cook him dinner…. _Mai's thoughts went on and on, without realizing that Naru was glaring at her across the living room, her face all flushed.

"Are you done with your internal monologue?" Naru snapped at her, but his voice had a touch of softness in them, his eyes soft as he stared at Mai.

That snapped Mai back to reality, as she muttered to herself words like 'jerk' and 'narcissist'_, _carrying her luggage towards the guestroom that Naru had prepared for her.

_**A FULL REST AND A RELAXING BATH LATER…**_

"Ne…Naru…." Mai said as she emerged from her room, drying her hair with a towel, wearing her pink pajamas. Naru who was peacefully reading a book in the living room looked up to gaze at her with those cold eyes only to have his blood heating up at the site of her.

"Yes, Mai?" he said trying to control his voice lowering his eyes back to the book he was supposed to be reading. Looking back at her is dangerously tempting.

"We will exorcise the ghost at my place tomorrow, right?" She said keeping her distance.

"Yes. I have called John-san and Bou-san to meet us tomorrow." He replied curtly, hoping that his short reply would give her the impression that he was tired and didn't want to talk, so that she would go to bed with her damn scent - that closely resemble vanilla, and the scent of her shampoo that smelled like strawberries, and hopefully she can leave him in peace with his book., and his thoughts that was filled of annoyingly about her.

"Oh?" Mai said relieved but somehow, deep within her (that she fought back not to feel), she felt disappointed.

"Something wrong with that?" Naru asked arching his brow as he shot her a glance. _Was it disappointment in her voice just now?_ He thought.

"N-no." Mai said scrambling to her feet towards the kitchen. "Tea?" she called out as she busied herself in the kitchen, deciding to cook a light dinner for both of them. She observed how unused the pots and pans looked.

"Honestly Naru, how do you survive without eating?" she said conversationally. She didn't want to have a moment of silence between them in his apartment. It only made her feel more awkward. It was awkward enough to stay at his house, but it was more awkward when all she could think of was him-her-alone in this large apartment. There is only so much a girl can take under the circumstances.

"Don't be ridiculous Mai, of course I eat. I just don't cook" Naru said coolly keeping his eyes on the book he was trying to read.

"Oh you know that's not what I meant." She said while she marinated the chicken fillet she found in the fridge with citrus and honey, and other spices. She gave a sigh when Naru didn't bother to respond anymore. Oh how she hates silence in these situations!

"What I meant was, how long since you had a home cooked meal?" she tried again.

"I can't remember." Was the short replay. She sighed admitting defeat. She could not force Naru in a conversation when she's being awkward and very unlike herself. So, she took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure and her usual cheery self.

"What are you reading?" she asked as she leaned forward trying to peek at the book Naru was reading. Naru was startled to realize how close she was, but being Naru, no one would have noticed his reflex. Instead, he shot a retort at Mai, teasing her in order to distract her- and of course for his own amusement.

"Something you wouldn't understand."

Mai's face flushed a shade of a slightly darker pink, trying her best to stop her self from smacking his head- hard.

"Ah I see. At least I'm not some idiot scientist like some who couldn't even take a hint!" she shot back landing hard on the far end of the sofa, as far away to Naru as possible.

Naru had to control a snicker from escaping him. That would definitely earn him hell from Mai.

"Ne… Naru~" she started all of a sudden that Naru had to turn his attention to her. She sounded really disturbed.

"Hmmm?" he replied trying to sound passive.

"Do you really think the ghost is that dangerous?" she said as she hugged her knees close to her. Naru sighed, seeing her there, she seemed so vulnerable and fragile like the first time he met her. And somehow that stirred some unwanted protective reflex from him.

Even while she's sitting there as far away from him as the sofa can manage, he could smell her scent of vanilla and strawberry. That caused a hum in his blood that he always felt when Mai was near him.

"Mai, the ghost want to drag you to hell. Isn't that enough?" he explained with what he considered admirable patience from his side.

"I was just thinking that maybe…you know, I could stay at Matsuzaki-san." She said in a much lower voice.

"You're already here. And I've already told you, Matsuzaki-san isn't enough. What brought this up?" he said in his cool collected voice, trying his best to control himself.

"Well…because I might have cause you some inconvenience being here." She whispered as she lowered her face on her knees. _Ah! The heck with it!, _thought of Naru, he stood up and walked towards her side of the sofa.

"…and what made you think that you've inconvenienced me in any way, Taniyama-san?" he said in a low cool voice that made Mai look up.

Her chocolate brown eyes grew wide with surprise when she saw that Naru was too close to her, leaning over her with his arms on either side the sofa's arm, leaving her with nowhere to run and- nowhere to turn her attention to.

"N-naru?!" she turned bright red, her heart pumping like crazy. She could almost feel the pulse of her heart on her throat. It was like feeling terrified and excited at the same time. _Oh, God!_

"It's just that, maybe you don't want me here and…" her sentence were cut short when Naru suddenly brushed his lips on hers.

She always wondered what it would feel like, kissing Naru but this was totally beyond her imagination. His lips were soft on hers, gentle but passionate, and yet she felt like he was holding back, like controlling himself.

The kiss was over too soon, Naru pulled back with a smirk on his face.

"Now, would that be proof that I want you here?" Mai could only nod but realizing that there was a smug look on Naru's face, Mai couldn't help her temper.

"You are the most irritating guy I've ever met. I could never understand you and your mood swings! Now get off me Naru or I'll scream! I swear I would!" she said struggling to break free from the sofa and Naru that was holding her captive.

"Would it be selfish of me to want to not let you get back to your apartment after we have exorcised that damn ghost?" Naru said leaning his forehead against Mai.

Despite her flared anger, Mai had to smile.

"hmm…maybe not selfish." She said finally relaxing, but her heart was beating twice as fast.

"hmmm?" Naru said keeping his forehead on hers, his eyes closed.

"but definitely evil." She finished with a smile on her face, and a spark in her eyes.

"Then evil, I am…" Naru said smirking before taking Mai's lips into his one more time. But this time, it was still gentle, even more passionate, but definitely no control, especially when Mai had locked her hands around his neck pulling him towards her even closer.


	3. Mai's suitors

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! ^__^**

**Third chappie's up!! Thanks for all the positive reviews everyone! Your reviews makes me want to write more and do better. ^_^ oh well, here's the next shot, hope you all like it! No flames please, just constructive criticisms… Read and review everyone.**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"How long do you think he'll last?" Takigawa Hoshou asked, his feet placed comfortably on top of the center table, pointing his thumb towards the closed door of Naru's office. With him were Matsuzaki Ayako and John Brown, who was enjoying a relaxing day off at the SPR office.

"Hmmm I'd say a minute more or so." Bet Ayako, crossing her arms in front of her with a smug look on her pretty face.

"Well I say just about…" Bou-san counted to five, "now."

The door swung open violently, as the man with brown, clean cut hair scrambled on his feet, nearly falling over in a haste to get away as far away from Naru. The audience in the office's living room could only watch in awe at the terrified look on the teenager's face- who could not even afford to spare them a glance, before he busted out of the office.

"…and I really thought he'd last longer than that…tsk" Ayako commented shaking her head in disappointment.

Bou-san gave a low short whistle, "Whoa…Naru's in a roll."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mai just got back from the grocery store just around the corner when she saw Sanada Ryo, exiting the SPR office in a terrible haste. She called out to him, waving with a sweet smile on her face.

"Taniyama-san" Ryo whispered in terror. His heart beating wildly, as much as he liked Mai, he could not take that chance. So he stepped backward, slowly, putting his hands in front of him as if in defense, before he scurried away like a frightened dog.

Mai tilted her head, confused with Ryo's behavior towards her. After a couple of seconds pondering about it, she could only deduce one reason. NARU.

Mai stormed in towards the office, opening the door with too much force and slamming it shut with her groceries still on hand. Bou-san tried to get in the way, in the hopes of calming her, but instead she pushed her groceries onto him, forcing him to take it, as she continued to race towards a certain narcissist's office.

"Naru! What did you do?!" Mai cried out as soon as she saw Naru.

Naru who was currently typing away in his laptop, looked up only to see Mai's flustered face – which he thought was rather cute, but the situation at hand was more important than his random thought.

"Mai, " he sighed, "why do you always assume that _**I**_did something?" he asked coolly, his voice as calm as the sea before a storm.

Even when she's totally furious at him, Mai can't help noticing his wonderful midnight blue eyes that was now intensely focused on her. Because she noticed it, her heart pounded more rapidly inside her chest, causing her to feel like the air had been knocked right off her.

She fought for control over her serious weakness for Naru and her anger towards him, and she decided that her anger was much more appropriate at this moment.

"Because Naru, you're the only person who's capable of exorcising a person's spirit…."

"…even though their _**NOT DEAD!**_" Mai cried out, waving her hand dramatically. How many suitors did she have that Naru had conveniently "exorcised" away from the office?

_Oh, she must be talking about that guy, who came to visit her. _Naru recalled.

"Stop exaggerating Mai, we were just talking with your boyfriend." Naru replied still very much in control and cool, not even budging at Mai's anger.

"He is not my boyfriend!" she said defensively, then continued in a much lower voice, "…well at least, not yet…", her voice was soft and calm that Naru thought the wrath was over until, the fire in Mai's eyes was back,

"And because of you, he never will be!" she was even more furious now. She really had no idea why she was very angry at Naru, but she was. She didn't even like Ryo in that way.

When he heard Mai say the last of her furious words, even when he thought he was in total control of his feelings, his blood heated at the thought of Mai being with another man.

"Then maybe I did you a favor." He spat out, glaring at her now, with those icy blue eyes, as he walked towards her now. He clenched his fist hard, Mai would be the death of him.

"What is your problem, Naru?" she asked, in a hushed tone, her eyes searching his, instinctively walking backwards and stopped when she came to a dead end, her back against the wall.

"Every boy that comes in here, you just can't help yourself and you chase him away from this office, away from me!"

"It's because I don't want you to bring your boyfriends or whatever you call them in the office, causing you to be distracted from work. I don't need my assistant to be distracted." Naru replied with the most logical reasoning- just as you'd expect from a man like him.

"Cut the crap, Naru." Mai said, pushing him away from her. She became strangely claustrophobic having Naru too close.

She was tired. Nothing would come out of this. And he would never realize why she was so frustrated at him. If he didn't want her, then could he at least give her a chance to want someone else?

"I swear Mai, with every man that comes in here, wanting you…." He said through clenched teeth. He did not dare finish his sentence because he might be swearing and cursing up to his hearts content just to get his message across. It was so much harder to control himself when he was this close.

"Have dinner with me, tonight." Naru said all of a sudden in a much calmer voice.

"Be ready at seven…" he said whispering the last words into her ear before coolly, casually, and with so much control walked away from her and continued towards his chair that he vacated just moments before, leaving Mai dazzled, breathless, and absolutely even more smitten.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"How long has she been in there?!" Ayako asked impatiently, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"One hour tops" Bou-san replied with a smirk on his face.

"What could the be doing? The arguing just stopped…." John-san commented and they all looked at the closed door of Naru's office.


	4. Hollow's Eve

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! But I really wish Naru was mine LOL!!**

**I am really pleased with all the feedback and just wanna keep on writing some more. ^^ hope this one is good enough ^__^ Naru might be a little OOC but let's just assume he loosened up after a year or so ne? This is a little something for the coming Holloween. Read and review everyone. No Flames please but constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Enjoy!!**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

She fumbled for her key, tip toeing when she entered the office. She did not dare make a sound. She was almost sure that there was no else in the office, not this late anyway. If only she could fast forward her movements then she'd be out of the office within seconds.

The office wasn't really creepy, even at night. But still, having seen her fair share of ghosts and the paranormal, she couldn't help being freaked out by such dark, cold atmosphere. And not to mention, it was Hollow's Eve.

She huffed the stray hair that was tickling her eyelids as she rummaged through the drawer of her table searching for her purse. She wouldn't have had the courage to go up to the office late at night if it weren't so important. She had been in a hurry that day to finish up the dress she was wearing now. _Where is my purse?!_

Naru had heard the faintest sound of the door opening then closing but wasn't sure if it was his imagination. He had left the lights off in his office with only the light from the laptop that he used as the only source of light. He moved across his office towards his door and gave it a soft push revealing only inches, but it was enough.

He saw Mai, dressed in white, her back facing him. He saw her frantic rummaging through her desk and drawer, her alert movements when she thought she heard something but turned out was her imagination. She looked like a criminal in the process of committing crime. _A very cute criminal, _he thought to himself. He was amused rather than annoyed with her tip toeing and sneaking in and out. But one thing was bothering him, why in the hell was she dressed in a bridal gown??

There's only one way to find out.

She thought she heard the door gave a soft squeak, she froze up. She was almost certain that Naru's not in the office anymore, so who else could it be?? She was terrified to turn around, not absolutely sure what to expect. But unable to resist, she turned ever so slowly, only to find herself face to face with the demon himself.

"N-Naru?!" she said a little breathless, relieved but terrified at the same time. How could he look so perfect even in the dead of the night? Even with his tired midnight blue eyes, he could still make her knees weak and wobble with just a glimpse, a gaze from him. _Damn him and his good looks!_

"Who else could it be?" Naru said with his aloof calmness. He managed to make his voice calm and collected- a hell of a difference from what he was feeling inside.

Inside, his blood was starting to heat up with the full sight of Mai, in a bridal dress. A quite revealing bridal dress with only a strap to keep the flimsy dress on her, which to his opinion hugged her small figure perfectly. His mind almost went totally mad, when she faced him so suddenly that she was too damn close to him. He had to put his hands inside his pocket to keep it there and away from Mai.

Mai gave a sheepish laugh. She was embarrassed, especially when she looked like a lunatic with her dress and all.

"I thought that no one was in here. I called Lin and he said he was out with Madoka, so I figured you too went home." She explained as she backed away from him and tried to continue her vain search for her purse.

"You thought, there were ghosts in here." Naru guessed, hiding his amusement. Mai gave him an embarrassed smile but said nothing.

"Do you really think that there'd be ghosts in here?" he said dismissively, picking up the papers that were left clattered on her desk.

"Well…yes. Due to my odd part time job, I've come to realize that ghosts are indeed very real." Was she blabbering? But she couldn't help it. She felt her nerves tense up when the thought that there was only her and Naru inside the dark, cold office.

She heard Naru gave a sigh.

"Mai, if there was a ghost, I would have had Lin exorcise the damn thing long ago." He said crossing the last distance between them.

Mai, realizing the logic behind his explanation simply stood there, stunned. She couldn't believe how silly she must have looked, spooked by some non-existent ghost.

"Y-yes, that would be true…"

"That's what you get for skipping out school so much." Naru commented, in his normal narcissistic, dismissive tone that had Mai flare up in annoyance.

"I only skip out school because I'm working for you, you narcissistic jerk!" she said pushing him out of her way as she crossed towards the other side of her desk.

He was amused. But then again, amused was a very mild word for what he was feeling right now.

"I really don't care, but humor me, will you? What is with that dress??" he asked finally, sitting casually at the edge of the desk.

"It's Hollow's Eve and I'm supposed to be in a party with Ayako and Bou-san." When Naru didn't answer she continued,

"I'm supposed to be the ghost bride, see?" she finished, touching the dress and performed a half turn to let Naru see.

"But I still don't have any make up on. Ayako was supposed to do that, but I told her I needed to get my purse here first before she does anything to my face."

"I see." Naru said nodding to himself. Mai was very hard to resist. Before he could think otherwise, he caught her wrist, and pulled her towards him gently, still sitting at the edge of the desk.

Mai was surprised and to her terror- excited when Naru had pulled her close. She couldn't quite comprehend what was happening.

"What would say, if I ask you to ditch the party and stay here instead?" His voice was low almost like a whisper.

"Why would I do that?" Mai asked breathless.

"Because…"

Naru took her lips into his own. She felt way more that he'd expected. She was softer, more fragile, but he knew, when Mai wound her arms around his neck, that she wanted him too and that he did not regret this. He kissed her more passionately, put his hands on her waist drawing her even nearer. Her muffled sigh was enough to bring his sanity to non existence.

She didn't know how long Naru had held her there. She didn't even know where she was at the moment. They were both a little breathless, and she knew even with the darkness, she was blushing furiously and of course he would have laughed arrogantly.

"Is that an order, Shibuya-san?" she asked twining and untwining her hands with his dark black hair. Naru smirked, stood up, and encircled his arms around her waist pulling her with him.

"Yes, that's an order."

With that, he angled his head and kissed her again, softly and slowly this time. They've got all the time in the world.


	5. A Relationship With Mai

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Naru is Mai's and Mai is Naru's *secretly hoping to take Mai's place***

**I am very happy with all the reviews, the faves, and for all those who added this to their story alert. THANK YOU THANK YOU!! I very much appreciate it ^__^ **

**So here's another shot of Naru and Mai. Hmmm I have to say that Naru may be OOC here, but really, it's hard to write Naru's character because we all know that we all love him so much and we don't want to screw it up! So please bear with me if I did screw it up, 'kay? ^__^ Again, your reviews are appreciated! NO FLAMES please just constructive criticisms **

**P.S**

**If you want me to write a specific scenario or at least some ideas you want me to write about, please drop me a line or two, I'd gladly consider them ^_^ **

* * *

The knock on his office door made Naru look up from the black notebook that he was reviewing. He knew who it was even before she peered inside the office.

"Naru, here's your tea." Mai said as she awkwardly opened the door, trying to balance the tray she had on hand.

Naru amused himself in watching Mai blush furiously, unable to meet his eyes.

_Good, so she still remembers. _He thought, a smirk forming across his handsome face, just as Mai got courageous enough to look at him.

"Naru a little help would have been very much appreciated." She said irritably as she placed the tray on his desk.

"I can see that you were managing just fine, so I saved the trouble of standing up to help you." Naru said coolly taking the tea that she handed to him, then turned his attention back to his black notebook.

Mai's mouth literally dropped open, unable to believe how ungentlemanly this man turned out to be. She flushed furiously due to irritation, as she struggled to argue,

"Really Naru, I thought you'd act a little differently after…"

But Mai was cut off mid-sentence, because Naru had pulled her into his lap right at that moment.

"After what, Taniyama-san?" He asked giving her the full benefit of his blue eyes, his arms around her.

She could feel her heart beat double time, feel the blush creep up her face, and felt the air catching up in her throat.

She could still remember how it all happened.

* * *

_**The Day Before**_

Mai hummed tunelessly while she arranged the case files alphabetically. She was done with all the case inventories and now, she was up to the task of arranging them by client's name.

It has been a peaceful week. Peaceful in a way that they had not had any major cases, but not peaceful enough because the SPR team- Ayako, Bou-san, and John still visits the office occasionally. Today was an exception.

Today, the office has been unusually quiet. Only Mai's clumsiness was the only sound of the office. She sighed as she lifted one box of case files hoping to put it inside filing cabinet. But when she tried lifting it, the box slipped from her hands landing flat on the floor, leaving her hands with minor paper cuts.

"Ah~, this is going to sting so bad…" she whispered to herself. But before she could even feel sorry for herself she heard Naru called out to her for tea.

Mai knocked on Naru's office door but didn't wait for his reply. She struggled to balance the tray on her hands as she opened the door. What she didn't notice was that Naru was peering over his laptop to her, enjoying the view.

Mai sighed triumphantly when she settled the tray on his desk without a single drop.

"What happened to your hands?" Naru inquired coolly, when Mai handed her his tea.

"Whoa?! You noticed?" Mai asked pulling her hand away abruptly. She didn't know that the cuts were visible enough to be noticed at first glance.

_Of course I'd notice! I think I know every single detail about you Mai. And damn it, it's all I keep thinking about tthese days. _Naru thought. But instead he said,

"Of course I noticed. I have trained eyes, unlike yours." He said arrogantly, a smirk playing on his handsome face.

"Well I'm sorry for having untrained eyes then!" Mai stalked off the office closing the door with a bang.

Teasing Mai was Naru's favorite pastime.

He could still hear Mai talk furiously outside his office. After a while, it became quiet and he found himself wondering what had happened to his assistant, _**his **_Mai.

He tried to turn his attention back to his laptop, but found himself glaring at the innocent laptop. It was then that he decided it was time to see for himself what Mai was doing.

_She's probably sleeping. Or talking on the phone making her voice really low so that I won't hear her. Or maybe she already left. Wait, Mai would not leave without saying anything. She usually shouts 'goodbye' before leaving and tell herself 'have a safe trip Mai' before closing that door._

Naru found himself pacing the room back and forth unable to settle down, when he heard Mai gasp in surprise.

He didn't even think twice when he rushed out his door and yanked it open with enough force that he was surprised it didn't fell of it's hinges.

"Mai!" her name rolled of his lips before he could control his emotions.

Mai- who was standing on top of a portable ladder carrying a box of case files, with the top most drawer of the filling cabinet half open, whirled around in surprise of hearing her name from Naru.

"Naru! What-" she didn't finish what she was about to say, because the box proved to be heavier than she expected, had pulled her off balance. The portable ladder swayed dangerously, with Mai having no leverage to keep her from falling head first onto the floor.

Mai couldn't remember what had happened after, because when she got up awkwardly using her hands to push her up, she found herself face to face with Naru.

She blushed furiously realizing how close their faces and their bodies were. She could feel his hot breath against her face. Thank God his eyes were still closed.

"Mai, are you all right?" Naru asked touching his head, which hit the ground on impact. He blinked a couple of times before his gaze focused on Mai above him.

He could feel his body tense up, his blood boiling at the sight and feel of her this close to him. _GOOD GOD! Is HE punishing me?! _The only reason why Mai hadn't notice his reaction was because, well… he was Naru.

He put on a mask better than anyone else. But his self control was slipping from him every second longer that Mai was atop him. So, his logical mind said that if he was about to lose control when she was atop him, he should probably gently get her off him… FAST!

Mai was only able to muster a nod as she scrambled to get off him. It was embarrassing enough that he saw just how clumsy she was, now he was a victim of her clumsiness! First- fingers full of paper cuts, now this, could this day be any worse?!

Naru was starting to get up, pushing Mai gently away from him. But instead of sitting up straight, he had "gently" pushed her on her back towards the floor. His body was reacting faster than his mind could think logically.

He could see Mai's big brown eyes widen in surprise. He heard her gasp which only made his mind whirl with desire. He was holding himself up through his hands, his midnight black hair falling downwards, probably ticking the barest skin of her face. But the only thing that he could think of now was,

"Mai…" he whispered. He didn't mean for her name to sound so soft when it left his lips, didn't mean to push her on the floor.

_Ah screw it! I'm done of controlling myself everytime I see Mai! Damn it, all I want is for her to be mine! _His head was probably screaming, if brains could scream.

And so, he lowered his face, and touched his lips against hers in the softest brush. Heard her gasp again in surprise making him lose himself. He used his right hand to cup her chin and tilting it towards him to allow him to kiss her deeper.

Mai felt what Naru had been holding back probably for a long time. Through his kiss, she felt his need not just of anything physical, but the need to know she was there. And she was, so she allowed him to deepen the kiss, locking her arms around his neck.

The kiss was passionate yet heated. It scared her since she knows she would not be able to stop the kiss herself. Terrified what comes next, and yet blissfully aware that this was all that matters at the moment.

Then someone cleared their throat.

They continued the kiss, not wanting to be the first one to break the spell.

Someone cleared his throat a little louder.

Naru was not about to get disturbed by anyone when he was clearly enjoying this moment.

Someone cleared his throat in such a way that it felt like he was suffering from a severe sore throat.

"What?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" Naru snapped at him.

Lin raised an eyebrow. He was with two more people, one man and one woman in their teens. He was clearly with a client, but Naru really didn't care, while Mai struggled to get up.

"I think, you should probably finish that some other time, 'cause we've got some serious case in our hands." Lin said his tone all business, but a smile was threatening to cross his face.

"Fine." Naru stood up dusting himself, and lend a hand to Mai. Mai took it, said her greetings and a series of apologies to Lin and to their guests, all the while blushing as red as a tomato.

She scrambled towards the kitchen wanting to get away as soon as possible; preparing tea gave her the best excuse.

But before she could disappear into the kitchen, Naru caught her arm and whispered in her ear ever so coolly, the way Naru demands his tea.

"We're not finished just yet." Then he let her go, introducing himself to the client, leaving Mai's heart beating twice, no, maybe three times as fast. If her heart beat any faster, she felt like it was about to explode.

* * *

_**Today**_

"..Before you…you know.." Mai trailed off, hoping that Naru would just drop the subject.

"You mean before this?"

Naru kissed her again, this time there was no hesitation like a soft brush on her lips. It was deep and passionate leaving her breathless.

Then a knock on the door pulled them out of the spell.

"Remind me to kill the bastard that just disturbed us." Naru said his voice ice cold, but he unlocked his arms around Mai's waist, allowing her to move away from him.

"Hmmm… you're not as cold as you seem to project Shibuya-san." Mai teased,

"And why is that?"

"You told me you'd kill Lin, but thankfully, _he's_ still alive." Mai said as she started to walk away from him.

"It's because he's my guardian, and my parents would probably send me back to England if they found out Lin's dead."

Mai turned towards him glaring at him. "You…are plain evil."

"I love you Mai."

Mai blushed a tomato red. She never had expected that. Not from Naru.

"I love you too, Naru.." she whispered ever so softly. But Naru heard her clearly.

She backed away not looking where she was going causing her to bump her back on his bookshelf as she hurriedly went outside the office.

If having a relationship with Mai means he gets to tease her, see her blush a little more every time, and kiss her, and kiss her, and tease her again, then he'd have to say that having a relationship with Mai is probably the best thing that happened to him.


	6. Mai's Day Off

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I don't own ghost hunt! All I own is this one shot but the characters are not mine!! ^__^ I really want Naru T_T**

**I'm back again with another shot! Got some free time, so I figured I'd write again. Oh, and I'm also re-watching Ghost Hunt for the nth time! I admit, I'm so obsessed with Naru ^_^ so anyway, hope you'll enjoy this little something. ^__^ **

**You know the drill! Read and Review everyone!! Constructive criticisms are always appreciated but please oh please NO FLAMES? **

**P.S**

**If you want me to write a specific scenario or at least some ideas you want me to write about, please drop me a line or two, I'd gladly consider them ^_^ **

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon since they just wrapped up a case two days before. Now, the SPR team which consisted of Ayako, Bou-san, Brown-san, and Masako were all taking a day off and were not found lounging around the office all day.

Mai thought it was the best time to ask Naru for a day off.

"No." Naru said in his cold, calm voice when Mai had started asking "Can I take a day-". He didn't even let her finish. He didn't even look up from the laptop and was typing away without a care.

"But Naru! Everyone's not even here!" Mai protested. "Even Lin is out with Madoka! Why can't _**I**_ go??"

"Don't you have some work to do, Mai?" Naru said dismissing everything that Mai had told him. _Why on earth did she need a day off anyway? She said she'll be out with, what was his name again? Oh yes, Akihira. __**That's**__ why she can't go._

"_You're being really selfish." _The voice inside his head said like a conscience he didn't even know he had. It has been like this lately with Mai. Ever since this pretty little girl came into his life, it seems like some little voices inside his head starts talking nonsense to him. Sometimes it's about how rude he's being with her, or at times, at worst times, it keeps reminding him of Mai's face, her voice, her skin, her smell, everything. It drives him crazy.

"For your information Naru, I've finished every report there is to make! I even arranged all the files." Mai said slamming her small hands on his desk. This time Naru did look up, giving her the full benefit of his cold, hard stare which seems to melt her bones, not to mention her heart. But Mai braced herself not to falter. _Damn it! I deserve a day off!_

"Get me my tea." Naru ordered in a voice which irritated her even more. She took a deep breath, stood up straight then said,

"I'm leaving."

With that, Mai slammed the door, leaving Naru alone in his dark, cold office.

* * * *

Naru kept glancing at the clock; sometimes he gets up and watches the window then goes back to his desk. He didn't know why he felt so anxious. Shibuya Kazuya never feels anxious. And now, he was irritated.

The thoughts of Mai having fun with another man blurred his vision. His hands curled up into fists so tight that it turned his knuckles white. He tried to push the thoughts away.

_What right do I have to be irritated if she's having a good time with another guy? She's just my assistant. That's all! Is that the door I hear?_

He stood up abruptly then went towards the window. He didn't hear any cars so he can't be sure if it was Mai at the door. It was getting dark, he observed. She should be here any second.

_Why do you think she will come back here, at the office? She took the day off, didn't she? Naturally, she'll come home to her apartment, __**not here**__. _The voice inside his head reasoned.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side since… you're _**in my head**_?" he said it out loud. Naru sighed running his hand through his dark hair. He must be going crazy, hearing voices inside his head and actually arguing with it- out loud.

Mai is making him go crazy.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs then. If it was Mai, he could wait for her by the coat stand, and glare at her like hell. It was much easier to irritate Mai than deal with his feelings for her.

If it turns out to be Lin, then…he'll glare at him even worse because he isn't Mai.

He walked out of his office, crossed the living room, and was about to position himself coolly against the coat stand, when he heard Mai gasp.

* * * *

"Akihira, you don't have to walk me up these steps. I'm sure Naru's still here." Mai explained softly to the young boy with brown hair.

Akihira had been a good company. She only agreed to have one date with him because he was so persistent, and she had hoped that he can take her mind off Naru even for one day. It proved to be in vain. Even when she was with Akihira, her mind wandered off to a certain narcissist who annoyed her so much.

They reached the end of the stairs, and she was about to unlock the door when Akihira grabbed her hands.

"Mai! I know you're blowing me off!" Akihira said, his eyes blazing, his grip tight on Mai's wrist.

"Akihira let me go! You have to understand, I don't want to hurt your feelings even more by lying to you. I already like someone else." She explained, her eyes pleading as she tried to twist her hand away from his grip. She was sure it will leave a mark.

"No, no, I won't allow it!" Akihira demanded, as he pulled her towards him, cupping her face with his hand, forcing Mai to look at him.

Mai gave out a loud gasp, wanting to scream. _Oh God, make him stop! Naru!!_

The sound of the door being yanked open, pulled Mai from her nightmare as she turned around to see who her savior was.

"Naru.." his name came out a whisper on her lips. It was as if he heard her say his name in her mind.

Naru saw, with all clarity, Mai's terrified eyes as she gazed up at him. And when she said his name, it was like he was some savior. And then he saw a guy, griping her hand tight pulling Mai forcefully towards him.

Now he saw RED.

".Go." Naru said through gritted teeth. It was hard to control himself seeing Mai being treated like this.

"Who are you?!" Akihira asked irritably, not releasing Mai but he did loosen his grip on her.

Naru stared at him, more like glared at him, with those ice cold blue eyes. "I will not repeat myself. If you want to live to see another day, you better let Mai go, NOW." His tone was cold, calm, it was as too calm, that Mai had a feeling that if Akihira doesn't let go of her hand soon, he will really never see another day again.

Now, she felt a little sorry for him. Just a little.

As if sensing his impending doom, Akihira hastily let go of Mai's hand, backing away, terror in his eyes as he finally, scrambled on his feet almost tripping over, before he dashed madly down the stairs and towards the safety of the streets.

Mai hadn't realized that she'd been staring at Naru the whole time.

"Naru…" she said softly as soon as she found her voice.

"Inside. Now." Naru didn't even look at her. His perfect control was starting to really scare her.

As soon as they were inside though, his perfect calm was starting to waver. Mai hung her jacket on the coat stand and proceeded towards the kitchen thinking she might need tea to wear off the shock in her system.

Naru was following her silently.

While she put the kettle on the stove and prepared tea for her and Naru, Naru leaned on the refrigerator with his arms crossed, glaring at Mai.

"Naru, I can sense you glaring at me. Please stop it."

"I am not glaring at you. I am simply trying to figure out what went through your mind go out with a guy like that." Naru said with his normal tone, but Mai can somehow sense the tension in them.

"Well I didn't know he'd react like that. He seemed so sweet at first, and after all, I only went out with him because-"

"I can't believe that guy had the nerve to-" Naru said his control slipping from him. Mai whirled around staring at him unbelieving.

"Why are you so damn mad, Naru?! You're not the one who was almost attacked! _**I'm**_ the one who should be mad!"

_She's right, you know. You should just tell her how you really feel. That you're mad because you want her for yourself. That you don't want her to see other guys but you. That you definitely want to ambush, torture, kill, and then exorcise any guy who would try to hurt her. _

_Does she even know how hard it is to hold myself back from tearing that boy's arms off it's hinges??_

The voice inside his head went on and on but all he said was, "I'm not mad, Mai." He said with a sigh. He suddenly became very tired.

"Yes you are!" Mai said pointing an accusing finger at him. "I've known you for 3years now to know when you are annoyed, really annoyed, and mad." She said planting her hands on either side of her waist. She pouted, which really made her more adorable than she already was, Naru observed.

"What was going through your mind?!"

"Well I thought that it's safer to come here at the office instead of my apartment where we'd be alone…" Mai whispered, sure that Naru was about to be really mad, or be scary calm.

"That's the first smart thing you've done since you walked out of this office." Naru said in his 'scary calm' voice.

"I'm sorry then for not being smart enough!" Mai said glaring at him for all his worth.

Without really thinking about it, Naru moved towards her, his gazed fixed on hers. Mai's eyes widened as she tried to back away from him. But he caught her expertly. His left arm, wrapped around her softly pulling her towards him, his right hand cupping her chin.

"Don't you ever do that again" He whispered softly. A gasp escaped Mai's lips, before Naru leaned forward and kissed her.

She closed her eyes loosing herself in the kiss. She responded his kiss without a moment's hesitation. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. A moan escaped Naru's lips as he deepened the kiss traveling his tongue on her lower lips seeking entry. Not really thinking about it, she allowed him access. Naru's right hand which cupped her chin, now traveled down her arms, towards her waist. Now both of his arms are wrapped around her in a tight embrace.

When the kettle whistled irritably, Naru reluctantly let her go. Mai's eyes was now dilated, her breathing fast and deep, and she was blushing furiously. Naru was breathing hard too, but a smirk now painted on his face.

Mai turned away quickly from Naru not really knowing what she should say or how she should act. Naru had actually kissed her!

She turned off the stove, and tried to get the two cups with shaking hands. Naru caught her hand and held it. She looked up at him, and saw that he was gazing at her, the way he gazes at her in her dreams.

"Mai… you shouldn't have taken the day off." He said really softly. Mai's anger suddenly rose up. _He's going to say something like 'I told you so' after that kiss?! Way to ruin such romantic atmosphere!_

She could feel a flush creep up her face because of anger but she could still see a smirk forming across Naru's face, and it only made her angrier.

"I think, I really don't need your 'I told you so', Naru" she said as she tried to pull away from him. But Naru had a firm hold of her. He moved closer, and tilted his head slightly.

"This is a different 'I told you so'"

"Oh yeah? And why?"

"If you hadn't taken the day off, we would have done this all afternoon." He whispered before he took her lips again into his, leaving Mai lost and happy in his kiss and his embrace.


	7. Worst Day Ever! or is it?

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt! But I really want Naru T_T**

**This little one shot was inspired by the song Again by Natasha Bedingfield. This is by no means a song fic. I just got the idea there. ^__^**

**Hmm…it's a little slow and boring at some parts in my opinion but it's been a while since I posted something so I hope this is good enough. ^_^ I just really really miss NaruxMai, don't you? Oh and if I screwed up Naru's character, forgive me? ^^**

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed!!! It really warms my heart reading those reviews ^^ and to those who added this series to their story alert and favorite story THANK YOU!!!**

**You know the drill! Read and Review everyone!! Constructive criticisms are always appreciated but please oh please NO FLAMES?**

* * *

"hmmm….Naru…" Mai whispered softly as she lay on her bed, sunlight streaming through her white curtains. It was such a peaceful morning, until a splitting noise that sounded like a wailing siren echoed throughout the room. It had successfully pulled her to full consciousness.

"Wha-What?!" Mai cried, as she bolted upward causing her blood to shot through her brain, making her dizzy but still, the sound of the alarm clock wailed incessantly.

"I'm awake, I'm awake..geez--" She said as if to make the alarm clock stop on it's own, but she did grab it from her head board., only to see that it was nearly 8o'clock in the morning.

She was late.

"Naru!!!! This is all your fault!!" Mai shouted to no one, as she hastily grabbed her bathrobe, and ran for the bathroom, slipping and tripping the entire time.

_If I hadn't been dreaming about Naru, I would have woken up early… _Mai thought as she grabbed the toast from the plate, grabbed her bag and coat, and headed for the door. _And it was such a good dream too.. _she sighed before locking the door.

It was already too late when she realized that it was a little cloudy now. She checked her watch only to see that it was 8:30 in the morning. Miraculously it only took her 30 minutes to take a bath and get ready, but still she was already very late, and she knew Naru would give her one hell of a lecture about punctuality and how important time is.

This was going to be a long day.

She sighed again before stepping out onto the street. _I hope it won't rain until I get to the train station. I do have my umbrella, right?_

Heavy rain fell from the sky soaking her, as if someone had emptied a bucket of water on her the moment she stepped onto the pavement. She hurried towards the nearest shed which was across the street, and there she thoroughly searched for her umbrella only to find out she brought the wrong bag. No umbrella and no keys to her apartment.

On top of being soaked, she was locked out of her apartment. She couldn't possibly go back, change and get an umbrella now. _It can't get worse than this, right?_

She arrived at the train station half past nine, because there were fewer cabs due to the heavy rain, and so she stood in the rain for almost half an hour. After she bought her ticket, she ran towards the platform only to find out she just missed the train.

Mai was at the edge of her patience now. Yes, it was her fault for being late, but the heavens must have something against her today 'cause she was just out of luck.

She sunk on the platform, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't feel like crying because she was sad, she felt like crying because she was just so pissed off.

_Naru would have to wait for his damn tea for another hour or so…_

* * *

**One Full Hour Later**

Naru opened the door to his office for the 4th time today, only to be met again with surprised and curious stares from Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, and John.

Apparently, the four people in his office have too much free time on their hands that they used the SPR office as a coffee shop, again.

"Naru-bou, what's up with you today? Tea-withdrawal syndrome?" Bou-san kidded, but was met with a much colder glare than normal from the very pissed Naru.

Bou-san cleared his throat, and laughed nervously. _Jou-chan, please hurry and come._

"Speaking of tea, where _is _Mai-san? She's usually late, but never _this_ late." John said concern colored his tone.

"I'm worried 'cause it's raining pretty heavily out there. I do hope she's okay." Ayako chimed in flipping her red hair casually. Masako stood up abruptly certainly not happy with the turn of conversation.

"Naru, I can make tea for you." She offered smiling as sweetly as she could to Naru who, she observed, was glaring at the front door. At first she thought that he hadn't heard her, but all he said was "No." as he turned back towards his office, slamming the door shut.

**A Few Minutes Later**

The front door of the SPR office busted open, revealing a very soaked Mai, with mud-splattered shoes, and a very very very bad hair day.

Ayako and Bou-san were the first to reach her. Ayako grabbed the nearest dry towel while Bou-san helped Mai into the living room.

"What happened to you?!" Bou-san asked worriedly. John stood up and offered his seat for her.

"The…worst…day of my life!" Mai said between shivers.

"Mai, tea." Naru's demanding voice drifted from his office. Obviously oblivious to whatever the commotion was in his living room. Mai shot a deadly glare towards the closed door, breathing heavily.

"Mai…you shouldn't. I'd go and tell him." Ayako offered.

"No, Ayako. I'd go and give Naru his damn tea, and make him gulp the entire damn thing down his English throat!" Mai said heatedly, as she stood up abruptly and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Mai knocked on his office door with more force than usual. He called for her to come in without looking up. He was concentrating on his case report, or at least trying to.

"You're late." Naru said casually, with his usual calm and cool voice as Mai placed his tea with shaking hands on his table. Mai on the other hand, didn't say a thing, which intrigued and worried him.

"Mai I'd like to…" Naru started with a sigh.

"You'd like to what, Naru?" Mai said finally, irritation evident in her voice. This time, Naru did look up and he finally saw her.

She was still soaking wet, since apparently she didn't have a change of clothes, her wet hair sticking on her neck, her feet now bare, has some mud on them. He should probably be disgusted looking at her like this, but this was Mai- _His_ Mai. And despite his concern for her and the reason she was late, seeing her like this makes him want to grab her and –

_What the hell am I thinking?! _Naru shook his mind back to reality, trying to compose himself as he realized that Mai was seriously mad at him.

"..Reprimand me again for being late?? Go on ahead and make your day. 'Cause it seems that's all you really want to do!"

"Mai, I suggest you get a change of clothes. Or better yet, I'll have Ayako get you a change of clothes." _Yes, she needs to tidy herself up_.

"I cannot get a change of clothes because I got locked out of my apartment! And on top of that, as you can see, I stood out in the rain for what felt like an eternity, splashed on with mud by a reckless driver, missed the train, and you- about to give me a lecture about punctuality again!" Mai ranted.

She knew, she shouldn't direct her anger at Naru like this. This wasn't his fault. She was just totally irritated that she didn't know what to do with herself.

Naru just stared at her with those unfathomable blue eyes. And as soon as she noticed the intensity of that stare, she began to blush, and despite the shivering cold she felt, her heart started to warm up.

Naru sighed, "Are you done?" was all he said as he stood up and approached Mai. Mai nodded sheepishly.

"As I was saying, before you cut me off." Naru started raising his eyebrow, a smirk threatening to form on his face.

"I'd like to ask you to have dinner with me tonight. But since you apparently are too irritated at me-"

Mai blinked, unable to fully comprehend, Naru found it rather cute.

"What? Eh??" Mai said, her irritation completely forgotten.

"…So instead, I'd like you to have dinner with me tonight. This time, I'm not asking." Naru said crossing his arms across his chest, leaning on his table. Mai blushed, completely baffled.

"But I don't have extra clothes." Was all Mai could muster to say. Her mind was completely beyond cloud nine.

"I'll have Lin take care of it."

"Dinner…with you..tonight…" Mai said sounding completely like an idiot.

"I guess that's too much for your little head to comprehend…" Naru teased shaking his head. Upon hearing this, Mai's jaw fell open, and now, she was back to being irritated.

"Geez Naru, I was trying to enjoy the moment when you finally ask me out, and you go and ruin it!"

Mai huffed, and turned to go, her tray on hand, when Naru caught her wrist and gently whirled her around.

"I didn't dismiss you just yet Taniyama-san."

Her heart couldn't beat faster than this moment.

"What did you say a while ago?"

"I said a lot of things Naru."

"About all that I ever want to do with you was reprimand you." Naru said, standing up, drawing her closer to him.

Mai laughed nervously, "I did say that, didn't I?"

"You have no idea what I want to do with you." Naru said his voice deep and his stare so intense that it threatened to melt Mai or rather Mai's heart.

"Wha-" Mai said before her breath caught up. It felt like her heart was about to explode.

"This for instance, is just one of those I want to do…" Naru said as he closed the remaining gap between them.

Naru brushed his lips against hers ever so softly, which surprised her. His free hand softly touched the back of her head, gently pulling her towards him. The hand that held her wrist now traveled on her back then around her waist.

Mai didn't know a single thing about kissing, but kissing Naru felt right. And so, she abandoned everything and just went with it. She kissed him back, as if confessing her own feelings towards him. It was as if Naru understood her, because he deepened the kiss. It was more heated, possessive and yet passionate all at the same time.

They could have gone on for hours but the need for air was rather persistent, so Naru reluctantly pulled away from her.

"I'd save some for later." Naru said coolly.

"Later then?" Mai inquired sweetly, as she turned around and headed out the door, she just couldn't wait for "later".

"Mai"

"Yes?"

"I heard you say that this day is the worst day of your life." He teased a smirk on his face.

"Are you kidding me? This is the best day ever!"


	8. While You Were Sick

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt! But I really want Naru to be mine T_T**

**Thanks to all who read this story and to all those who took the time to review! I really appreciate all the comments, especially those who faved this story! Arigatou mina! :D**

**I've been soooo busy with work that I haven't found the time to update my stories…**

**WARNING: Naru is a little OOC, but let's pretend he softened up to our dear Mai after a year and a half together, ne? ^_^ and I think it's kinda boring.. I think I lost my touch T_T**

**So anyway, y****ou know the drill! Read and Review everyone! Constructive criticisms are always appreciated but please NO FLAMES?**

* * *

Naru read and re-read the first paragraph of the file he was currently reviewing but somehow the words seem to blur and he couldn't quite comprehend what he was trying to read. It was completely unlike him, and somehow he found himself wondering if he was slowly becoming dumb.

No, that's definitely not the case. He is Shibuya Kazuya. He is the brains of Shibuya Psychic Research. There was no way he was going dumb. He was simply distracted.

Shibuya Kazuya was distracted because the office was quiet- too quiet. Before, the quiet office really didn't seem to bother him. He rather liked the silence. Just him and Lin. He could be alone with his thoughts and concentrate on different cases that come their way. However, since a year and a half ago, when a certain brunette girl started working for him, their office was filled with music, laughter, and some occasional- no scratch that, usual grunts due to her clumsiness.

But today, there were no music, no laughter, and definitely no grunts. It was like the girl wasn't there at all. Naru had the desire to just get out of his desk and check if the girl was still there. He didn't know why he was so distracted since a quiet office is what he really wants.

_What the hell is she doing anyway? Maybe she's sleeping? Or Maybe she's gone home? _Naru thought to himself irritably.

Naru glared at the closed door in his office as if doing so will enable him to see beyond it. He shook his head knowing that he was being very unlike himself. Why does he care anyway what his assistant was doing at this time?

Naru got up from his seat trying to clear his head. However, the moment he left his seat, he felt the sudden urge to walk out of his office and find where his brunette assistant was and what she was doing.

_Why don't you just check on her, if you're so worried__.. _the voice inside his head urged on. Naru glared, but somehow glaring at a non entity doesn't seem to do the job. His irritation just seemed to worsen.

_Damn it! I'll just call for tea then. Just to see if she's still here._

"Mai, tea!"

* * *

The brunette girl in question, however, is still very much at the office. She wasn't sleeping though, but there was a very good reason why she wasn't making any noise.

Mai, the girl with hazel brown eyes and brunette hair and who was also the cause of Naru's frustration, was breathing heavily in her desk, leaning her forehead against her arms. She was coming down with a fever and she felt like she was about to pass out any moment.

_I should probably__ have stayed home today. I'm sure Naru would understand if I miss work. _She thought to herself.

It was getting harder and harder to stay awake now. After some thought, she made up her mind to just ask her boss to let her go home for the day. But before she had the chance to get up and go to his office, she heard the usual demanding and cool voice calling out "Mai, tea!"

* * *

Naru was pacing around his office, feeling as if the seconds that had passed by since he called for tea were hours ago. Naru knew that he shouldn't be this anxious. He was supposed to be the epitome of self-control. What he was doing now simply wasn't what a person in control would be doing. Thus, he inhaled deeply and exhaled, trying to calm himself before his assistant comes in.

There was a knock in his office and it simply elated him- which of course, he will never admit in a million years.

"Come in." he said coolly and casually, as if he hasn't been pacing up and down as he waited for his damn tea.

Mai entered the office and it was instantly clear to Naru that something was wrong with her. There was no wide smile and no cheerful greeting. Not even a grudging retort at him being the narcissist he was.

"Here Naru.." Mai said weakly. Naru noticed Mai's flushed face and heavy breathing and before he could stop himself he started towards her.

"Mai.." her name escaped his lips so easily that he didn't even notice that he uttered her name.

"Ne..Naru- " Mai never got the chance to finish what she was about to say because she had suddenly collapsed, and Naru barely in time to catch her before she hit the floor.

Naru felt Mai's warmth but it was more than what was normal. Mai was absolutely burning hot. He carried her to the nearest couch and placed her there. Just then the door to his office suddenly busted open.

"Shibuya-san, -" Yasuhara entered the office without even bothering to knock because he apparently had a very urgent case.

However, the scene before his eyes stopped him at his tracks. Mai was on the couch, clothes slightly disheveled, flushed and breathing heavily. Naru, was bending down beside her.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to disturb-" Yasuhara was again disrupted mid sentence as Naru glared at him. If glares could kill, Yasuhara might have been murdered right then and there.

"Yasuhara-san, call Lin. I need him here." Naru said coolly. He was trying his best not to panic. _I'm sure it's just a simple fever, but I need to get her to a hospital right away._

It was taking all his patience trying to control his panic and frustration at not being able to notice that Mai- _his _Mai was suffering from a sickness. He hated self-loathing, but that was exactly what he was doing.

"H-hai!" Yasuhara said scrambling to get to Lin's office as fast as he could.

* * *

"Naru!" Lin said as soon as he entered the office.

Naru stepped aside letting Lin take a look at Mai.

"We should get her to a hospital." Naru said, not really asking but demanding. He was still stopping himself from carrying Mai onto the car and rush her to the nearest emergency room.

"Relax, Naru." Lin said trying to stop the grin from showing in his features. He placed his hand on Mai's forehead and confirmed what he knew from the moment he saw her. Mai simply had a fever.

When he looked up at Naru again, he saw that Naru was giving him the death glare. He removed his hand immediately and stood up, clearing his throat before saying,

"We can take her to her apartment and let her rest for a while. Her fever will go down by tomorrow, especially if we give her medicine."

Naru nodded. No need to question Lin. Of all people he works with, he trusts Lin the most.

"Let's get her to her apartment then." Naru said making a move on Mai and gently carried her body.

Lin raised his brow, "You know where she lives?" He really didn't need to ask. Of course Naru knows where Mai lives. He'd seen Naru sneak out of the office to follow Mai home and make sure she safely made it home.

"Of course Lin. She's an employee. I know certain details about my employees." And with that, they set off to Mai's apartment.

* * *

Naru placed Mai on her bed with powder pink bed sheet and placed the comforter over her body. Naru then turned to Lin then said,

"Thanks for driving, but I can handle it from here." He said as if it was only natural for him to be there on Mai's apartment.

Lin was surprised that Naru even knew where the spare key was hidden, knew exactly where to turn and find the bedroom. Although, Mai's apartment wasn't really that big. Lin stared at Naru not budging.

Naru sighed irritably, "Lin, what do you think we are going to do here?"

"I can't possibly leave two teenagers alone together in an apartment, Naru" Lin tried to argue, but he knew that he was losing this one. Naru simply glared at him not even bothering with a retort.

With that, Lin left reluctantly leaving instructions to Naru on how to properly care for the sick Mai.

Naru sighed. At last, Lin left. He looked at Mai and his expression softened. His idiot of an assistant just had to get herself sick.

He shook his head.

No, Mai wasn't stupid. Clumsy, yes, but never stupid. He just simply loved teasing her about her intelligence and comparing it with his because he loved how her face would change from one expression to another.

He never met anyone as endearing as Mai.

He went to the kitchen, boiled the water then put it in a bowl. He poured the hot water and mixed it with some cold water so that it was more lukewarm than hot, then placed a towel in it.

He then walked towards Mai's bed and sat beside her. He dipped the towel in the lukewarm water, squeezed it, then placed it gently on her forehead.

Who would have thought that the iceman of SPR is doing such caring gesture to Mai. Naru knew he will never do this to anyone else- just Mai.

Before he could stop himself, he gently brushed the back of his finger on her flushed cheeks.

"Mai.." he said gently, and as if she heard him calling out her name, she shifted on her bed, and called out "Naru.." in a very soft whisper.

Naru smiled smugly. It was rather humbling knowing that even in her sleep, she was thinking of him. That was the moment he knew, that Mai will always have his heart, because contrary to popular belief, he does have one.

Naru found a vacant chair and placed it beside Mai's bed. He sat there holding her hand. This was the place where he didn't need to pretend, or stop his feelings from showing.

"Mai.. I swear, when you wake up.. I'd tell you, no- show you, how I truly feel." He said softly.

He had all intension of staying awake, but somehow, he fell asleep holding Mai's hand.

* * *

Mai woke up the next day feeling so much better. She brought her right hand to her forehead and felt the dry towel placed neatly on her forehead.

_What the-? Wait.. where am I? Am I at my apartment? But how-_

She stopped in mid thought when she realized that she can't move her other hand because something was holding it down.

She could have screamed at the sight that welcomed her. Naru, with his forehead leaning on his arms and his other hand cradling Mai's. Mai tried to stop her scream but she couldn't stop the blush that was spreading on her face.

_Naru? Why, why, why? And how did he get inside my apartment? But wait, he is Naru…_

She was feeling more and more aware of Naru's presence in her apartment and it elated her much to her surprise. Knowing that Naru must have stayed the night to care for her while she was sick was somehow very heart warming, even though it was completely unlike the narcissistic Naru she knew too well.

_Maybe he does have a kind side to him.. _Mai thought, a warm smile spreading on her features. She gently pulled her hand from his grasp so as not to wake him.

Her fever was completely gone by now, and as much as she wanted to continue having his hand on hers, she needed to take a shower and freshen up. She didn't want to make him see her so utterly untidy when he wakes up.

After she showered and dressed appropriately, Mai walked over to Naru and put a blanket over him. She looked around as if trying to make sure that no one else was around, then stole a quick peck on Naru's cheeks, saying "Thanks for taking care of me…"

Then she hurried to the kitchen to fix breakfast. She hadn't realized though that Naru had woken up the moment she pulled her hand from his. A small smirk threatened to spread on his face after Mai had kissed him on his cheek.

A few minutes later, when he couldn't stand pretending to be asleep anymore, he faked a yawn and tried to look around, and saw Mai at the kitchen.

"I see you're feeling much better." Naru said casually as if being there didn't seem unnatural.

"Yep!" Mai replied cheerfully as she flipped the pancakes.

_That's the Mai I know and love. Always cheerful and happy._Naru said contentedly, smirking.

"Ne… Naru," Mai started avoiding his gaze, "Thanks for taking care of me last night. I must've been such a bother.." she finished shyly.

Naru walked slowly towards her side of the kitchen and gently cupped her face to make her face him.

"It was my pleasure Taniyama-san." He said then gently brushed his lips on her cheeks which made Mai go as red as a tomato.

Then he turned and walked slowly away from her. He grabbed his coat from the sofa on the living room, when Mai gained her composure,

"Wait, where are you going?" Mai blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Now that you're feeling better, I'll head back to the office." Naru said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mai's face fell.

_Wait, is __she disappointed that I'm leaving?_

Naru stared at Mai trying to hide his anticipation. He only hoped that his face didn't reveal an expectant look.

"Well.." Mai started shyly, her face going redder than he'd ever seen.

"You could stay here, you know.. if you want to…" Mai said, trying to steal a glance at Naru which was a huge mistake, because it only made her heart beat so fast that she was afraid she was going to faint, again.

Naru smiled that rare smile which seemed only reserved for her. He dropped his coat again on the sofa, and walked slowly towards her.

"If you insist…" Naru said as he reached her side and pulled her closer to him.


End file.
